The LEON Girl
by uda
Summary: "I'm LEON. I'm a fighter in my world, a secret protector, a friends, a family and I will make sure that you will regrets it when you said that to me"- A girl was sent to other world where she need to make sure that her secrets is save. But she keep forget that feelings cannot been fool even if she keep denied her love for her new family and to him.


**Police special department**

'The police is needed a special reforcement for abnormal situation that is currently happened at an abandon house so we required the 'LEON' to help us for this situation. We hope your department will consider our wishes.'

"Hmm…looks like we gonna to contact the 'one' , after so many years I don't know if he and his group will accepted this mission." The man said after reading the letter.

"Of course he will… besides, he already told us that whenever we need that group we just need to call them." Other man said.

"Yeah...It is their jobs for these kinds of things." Other officer said.

"Alright. Usami..Calls them right now and tell them to come to our secrets department like always on the same time.." the first man orders his acquaintance after awhile of time.

"Hai, sir!" Usami answers then immediately get out from the room.

"It's been awhile isn't it Captain?" the second man ask the first man.

"…Yes..It is…and thinks that little kids is already grown up..I cannot imagine what is or how would 'Little Chi' been likes.." he answers while smiling.

"Heh! I bet she still the same like old days before…" the second said back.

"Hmm….we will see it tomorrow…just wait for them.." the captain said and get up from his chair before going out from the room following by the others.

 **At the college hall**

"YEAH! BEAT HIM CHI! HAHA!" Jessica shouted to her friend.

"Hey! The principle is heading to this ways!" one boy shouted.

"Take this!" the girl shouted while punching the boy under her.

"UGH!" the boy grunted.

"Comes, let's go Jessica. He deserves this for all that he had done to you.." she said.

"You will regret this Chi!" the boy shouted to her before running away.

"HEY! What's going on here?" the principle shouted.

"Oh shit! Jessica run now!" she shouted to her friend while running.

"WAHHH….THE TIGRESS LADY IS COMINGGGGG!" Jessica shouted loudly until the entire student in the halls heard.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BRAT!" the lady shouted while run after them in her high heels.

The entire student in the halls laugh with the scenario in front of them.

 **After a few minutes later**

"Ha…haa..haa…"the girl panting while running before stopping on the ground.

"You think she is gone, Chi?" Jessica asks.

"Yup! Beside she is not going to catch us if she run in that high heels of her…man…that's so…." She trailed off in her sentence when she saw the man on the other side of the buildings.

The man gives a gesture to her before walking away from there.

"Wait, where are you going Chi…" Jessica said before she gets interrupt.

"Don't follow me Jessica...go home after this and wait for my call, don't do anything stupid" She said.

Jessica grab her sleeves.

"What happens?" Jessica ask.

"Just go home…" she said and began walking to the previous man direction.

"Chi…" Jessica whisper while looking to Chi's back.

 **At the back school buildings.**

"What do you want now..?" Chi asked the man.

"Is that the way you talk to your superior, Ichi.." the man said but was cut off.

"Don't….You do know that I hate it when you try to make me angry…" Chi said .

"ahahaa…well you know it have been a long time since I meet you Chi.." the man said laughing.

"Whatever…well what brings you here…let me guess a mission?" Chi ask in a boring tone.

"*sigh* You always like this you know…why don't you smile a real smile not a fake one…?" he said while looking to the girl eye.

"I don't think you don't know the reasons why I become like this…" Chi said in a serious voice.

"Alright! See you tomorrow at the same place but please…don't scold the others like before…" he said in a worried tone.

" . Whatever you said. If they don't want to get scolded they just has to come early" Chi said back before turning around.

"Well. I will keep that in my mind and remind them about it..see you tomorrow then." he said

"Yeah.." Chi said and start walking.

 **At the meeting place**

"Dammit! How long did you all take just to be here?" Chi shouted to the group.

"I have been waiting here with this damn guy who is just freaking out about you being late and how he will get scolded by his boss, how his boss will says about his work, AND YOU JUST FUCKING COME HERE AFTER HOURS !?" she shouted.

The entire boy flinch with fear to the girl wrath.

"hehehe…I'm sorry Chi, I have warned them but well…you see.. it's a little complicated…how am I gonna explained it…so… what's up?" the leader said.

"YOU IDIOT!" Chi shouted and punching the guy.

"whoa..calm down kid. I" one guy try to speak.

"WHO DID YOU CALL KID?" Chi ask with fire in her eye.

All the man was choking with their own saliva because of that.

" ..we're sorry. It does not gonna happen again after this…" the leader said while getting off from the ground.

"Well you better be…if not it's you who gonna be the one to get the punishment...Baka-Kai." She said to him.

"Hmm…never changes isn't it guy?" someone said from behind.

"huh? Oh. Sir Matsu, nice to meet you too.." Chi said back while smirking .

"Yeah…never changes.." the entire guy said together while sighing.

"Hey! What's with that sighing?" Chi ask them bewilder .

"Hahaha…don't worry Chi..what ever happened you always be our Little Chi.." Matsu said while patting Chi's head gently.

"yeah..yeah..whatever.." Chi said before pouting.

All of them smiling while looking to Chi.

"Don't look at me like that…" Chi mumbles which earns some chuckles from them.

"Alright! Down to the business, the police want your group to help them solving one cases which involve with paranormal activities. They said that there one house or I would rather said abandon house near the forest that was said haunted. Some of the people said they saw a figured coming from that house with black outfit but when they look again there is no one at that places which make them become afraid to go near that house.." Matsu said.

"Hmm…if that is the case that involve with paranormal, I would says that Chi is the most suitable person to do this mission since she have deal with many paranormal activities before this.." Kai said after that.

"Yeah I agreed" Danny said.

"…..Can I.." Ken said while raising his hand.

"No! You cannot forfeit from this." Chi said while glaring to the man.

"Eep! Don't look at me like that," Ken said while hiding behind Danny.

All the people at there laughing with Ken behaviour.

"Well..It's settle then, I hope you will give all you got to solve this case..especially you Chi..be careful while doing it..If the situation is getting very dangerous, stop it..you're still young and there are many thing ahead waiting for you…" Matsu said while looking to the girl.

"….." Chi standing there looking to Matsu with emotionless faces before nodding slowly.

 ***3 day later***

"Alright, from my investigation..so far this 3 day there are no activities from that seems like that house is empty..but if you read from this radar we can see that there are many energy comes from that house." Ken said while holding out special small radar to us.

"Hmm…quit interesting I would say.." Kai said after that.

"…How about you Danny?" Chi ask him.

"Nope! Nothing just like what Ken told just now.." he answer.

"Hmm…that's weird..never see this huge kind of energy before this." Chi said while tapping her chin with her forefinger.

"You mean…you never saw something so big like this?" Ken ask her.

"Yeah..as far as I can remember…so weird..just looking to this radar and the energy size..it give me some..I don't know..it's just.." she trailed off.

"It's okay if you don't want to do it..I will replace you to go there." Ken said with reassuring tone.

"No..I will do it..Baka-Kai, Scaredy-Ken and Retard-Danny..all of you will back me up if something went wrong…" Chi said before heading to the house.

"Ugh! Why she called us with some unkind words with our name?" Ken ask while pouting.

"Well…she have said before..that's the way she said she love us.." Danny said while grinning like idiot.

Ken and Kai having sweat drop on their head after hearing their friends answer.

"No wonder she called you Retard-Danny…" Kai said before sigh heavily and look to the direction that she go.

" I hope nothing will happen…" he said after a while.

 ***In the house***

The young girl enter from the front door calmly while keep her eyes to the surrounding. Then she walk inside while looking to the radar that she holds following the energy that were detected by the radar. After awhile she stop outside a room on the second floor.

"Hmm…in here?" she ask to no one. She enter the room and gasped.

"What the….." the whisper in shocked voice.

"Guys..I need you now!" the girl shout to the earpiece while backing away out from the room.

Inside the room was a circle symbols that glowing bright after the young girl step into the room.

 ***OUTSIDE***

" _Guys..I need y_ ou now!"

"Chi?! What happened?" Kai shouted back.

All the man rush to the house to help their companion.

 ***In the house***

"No….I will not let go this….I will not! I fucking swear that I will not let go this…ah! Noooooooo~~~~ My teddy!" Chi shouted when her small keychain teddy bear that she clasped in her hand was sucked into the black hole that form in the room.

"Chi?! Where are you?" Kai shouted.

"Here! I'm right here!" Chi shouted back.

"Wha….What the hell you're doing up there?" Ken ask.

"Ohhh…nothing~~ just play a role as a monkey hanging on candeliar…...I fucking getting suck here you STUPID!" Chi yelled when suddenly she lost her gripped on the candeliar that hang onto.

"CHI!" all the boys shouted alarmed when they see their friends flying into a room.

"Urgh! Guys you need to help me now! I can't hold any longer!" Chi shouted while holding to the door of the room.

" We're coming! Kai hold this rope." Danny shout to Kai while trying to reach Chi after tie the rope around his body.

"Danny!" Chi shout in fears.

"Calm down. I get you." Danny said after he grabbed Chi's hand.

Suddenly the black hole started to suck much stronger than before which make Danny and Chi floating at the door.

"No. Chi don't let go." Danny shout while trying to grip Chi's hand much stronger than before.

"Danny! We can't hold any longer. If not all of us will be suck." Ken shout when he and Kai are getting move from their footing little by little.

"Ergh! Come Chi, You can do it. We..Can do it" Danny said while looking to Chi's eyes trying to calm the girl.

"…Danny…let go…" Chi said to him in calm voice.

"What? No..I can't…Chi..Please don't..Chi!" Danny shout when Chi let go of his hand.

"Danny! You need to let me go. If not all of us will be suck in. Let go your hand." Chi said in determine tone.

"No! I will not let you go…you're my friend…Please..Chi..don't ask me to.." Danny said while tears began to pour from his eyes.

"Guys! WE REALLY CAN'T HOLD ANY LONGER!" Kai shout when they began feels like they are getting lift from their spot.

"Danny…I'm sorry…"Chi said before tugging her hand out from his grip.

"NO!" Danny shout while trying to reach Chi again.

The black hole close up after Chi getting suck which make the boys that are flying toward it just slammed against the wall.

Danny lifted his head to look at the wall in hope that he will see Chi there among them but when he didn't he slam his knuckles on the floor while shouted in anger.

"ICHIGO!" a lone tears dripped down his cheek which shows his despair in losing one of his friends. His best friend.

Kai and Kenny also crying since they know that they will never meet their friend anymore after this.

The three figures just sat there in anguish for their lose until Matsu and other polices came.

At that time rains drop down heavily which makes it seems like its also crying for the loses.


End file.
